Reflexiones
by I'm a Noun
Summary: Él a cambiado, ya no es el mismo de hace 3 años. No importa si está a punto de perder su vida, Naruto recapacita al respecto y decide desahogarse.


-**¡****Hooola!, ¿como están? n.n, espero que súper bien, aquí les traigo un fanfic un tanto dramático, pero así se dio y así quedo, sin más lean y espero que lo disfruten y si es así, ¡dejen reviews por favor! XD**

**-Notas de corrección****:** ¡Hola a todos los que leen!, voy a reeditar el fanfic, por que no me parece que hubiese suficiente "drama/angust" Este es el resultado de escuchar canciones de Linkin Park y ver la película "Felon", mientras corregía este fanfic. ¡Disfruten y no queden con traumas! n.n

_**-Disclaimer:**_ Naruto no me pertenece.

"**Reflexiones"**

Recorrió el pequeño trecho en medio del bosque, lo que se podía llamar "camino", solo era tierra visible entre la vegetación, seguro había surgido por las personas que caminaban por ahí con carretillas o cosas así. Y la realidad de la situación, era que no sabía que hacia ahí.

Estaba enojado y no podía creer que a la final hubiese hecho caso… ¡estaba perdiendo el tiempo, por Kami! ¿Cómo se le ocurría a la "Obaa-chan" mandarlo a ese lugar? Y para más, la estúpida, incoherente e irrelevante misión que le encomendó: _"Encontrarte a ti mismo… ¡y dejar de buscar a Sasuke!"_ palabras textuales de la Hokage y ¡por su puesto que él no iba a buscar a Sasuke! Claro que no… al menos no en esos momentos.

En fin, la Hokage lo había mandado al hueco más recóndito del mundo y su sentido de orientación estaba extraviado, en palabras más simples: no sabía donde estaba parado y ni idea de cómo volver.

Ahora que se percataba de algo, él ni siquiera quería venir, se rasco la mejilla con un dedo tratando de recordar: al principio sólo fue una orden pero él no hizo caso alguno, luego se lo repitieron insistentemente y… ¡oh, ahora recordaba! Le habían vendado los ojos sin que se diese cuenta y para cuando se recuperó ya estaba donde está, con mochila y todo, así que a la final lo habían obligado.

—¡Esto es una perdida de tiempo! —enfurruñado siguió caminando con el paso pesado y cruzado de brazos, murmurando incoherencias en contra la Hokage.

Se detuvo en cuanto escucho un leve murmullo —¿Uh? — agudizó lo más que pudo el oído y camino en la dirección que se escuchaba, parecía una cascada, a una distancia más o menos larga— alrededor de un 1km…—dedujo.

Consideró unos instante la idea de ir en aquella dirección, no tenía nada que hacer ni sabía donde estaba, tal vez si iba en dirección a la cascada encontraría un poblado cerca o alguien que le dijese donde estaba. Se encogió de hombros, le convenía de todas formas.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer—ni siquiera recordaba su enojo, ahora simplemente trataba de descifrar por donde ir para no perderse, tranquilo y sin mucha prisa.

Recorría lo tramos con pasmosa lentitud, ahora tenía sueño, sin embargo, la cascada se escuchaba ya cerca, a penas unos metros y estaría frente a ella. Bostezó un poco mientras pasaba entre unos arbustos y árboles, tras ellos se encontraba la hermosa cascada de agua.

Quedo maravillado con la cascada, realmente hermosa, las pequeñas chispas de agua que desprendía cuando caía hacían un hermoso y pequeño arcoíris, en cuanto el Sol se reflejaba en ellas. Se acerco hasta la orilla del lago, que se formaba gracias el agua que caía, y sumergió sus manos, viéndolas todavía a través del agua cristalina un poco agitada, sacó sus manos del agua y agarró el borde de la orilla con ambas, para luego sumergir su rostro.

Unos cuantos segundos después lo sacó y movió su cabeza de un lado hacia otro rápidamente, escurriendo el exceso de agua.

Sonrío al ver su reflejo, luego de unos minutos, en el agua. Observo todo su entorno, era realmente magnífico y ¿Cuántas veces había dormido frente a una cascada en medio del bosque?... ¡ninguna!, entonces habría que aprovecharlo ¿no?

Rió un poco, mientras arrastraba su mochila hacia un árbol que hacía bastante sombra, acomodó la mochila de tal forma que le quedara como almohada y… ¡perfecto! El viento comenzó a mecer sus cabellos, esplendida brisa para dormir.

No supo en que instante cayó dormido, pero definitivamente era una de las mejores siestas que había tenido en su vida. Observando una cascada rodeada de bosque y el Sol no estaba ni muy fuerte ni muy débil y el viento ¡oh por Kami, el viento! Haría a cualquiera caer rendido, y más si tenía sueño de anticipado.

Se desperezó en cuanto sus parpados se abrieron de nuevo, el Sol había bajado un tanto.

—Vaya, dormí bastante— entrelazó ambas manos tras la nuca, observando la ramas del árbol en el cual se reguardaba, luego su vista se dirigió a la cascada que seguía igual que antes.

Sin imaginar que había algo más allá de aquel manto de agua, su vista se agudizó un poco, distinguiendo los tonos de aguas de la cascada, había una parte en la que el agua era más oscura y la otra del tono normal.

—¿Una… cueva? —en seguida se coloco de pie, retrocediendo para ver de lejos— si…—susurró, se podía apreciar como una parte del agua que caía lucía más oscura, parecía como si detrás de ella hubiese un hueco o faltase algo.

Caminó hasta la orilla y concentrando chacra en sus pies, camino por sobre el agua hasta llegar cerca del agua que caía y contando hasta 3 mentalmente traspaso la cascada. Confirmo sus sospechas, atrás de aquel manto de agua, había una especie de cueva.

—Wow…— la cueva era inmensa y profunda, se adentro más en ella, a paso tranquilo.

Comenzó a titiritar levemente, se había mojado al entrar así que eso le causaba frío ahora, aunque no hubiese brisa alguna. Siguió el único camino que había, hasta que llegó a un punto en el que la oscuridad inundaba completamente el lugar, giró a penas la cabeza, no divisaba la salida, volvió la vista al frente… ¿o era la derecha?, no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba parado ¡no sabía, por Kami que no!

De pronto y sin saber de que dirección escucho un ruido, lo reconoció al momento como pasos, pasos que se dirigían hacia a él.

—P-pasos…— su voz apenas y se escuchaba, el terror de que pudiese ser un fantasma de alguien que hubiese muerto allí… por que definitivamente, más allá de aquella cueva no había absolutamente nada.

Él no era supersticioso ni nada de eso, pero… algo tenían los cuentos de fantasmas que lo atrapaban y le hacían creer que esas almas en penas podrían rondar por cualquier lado ¡y más en una cueva oscura y tenebrosa como esa! —Esto no me gusta nada…—retrocedió lentamente, sin salir de su aturdimiento, hasta que los pasos, que se escuchaban más insistentes, le hicieron correr.

Lo único que tenía en mente era salir de ese lugar y no dejar que nada extraño se apoderase de su cuerpo y fuese de pueblo en pueblo reuniendo almas en pena y matando personas y… un leve grito se escapo de sus labios, sus ideas paranoicas lo estaban asustando más de lo debido, tapó sus oídos con ambas manos para no seguir escuchando los pasos que estaban cada vez más cerca.

Minutos, torturantes y malditos minutos pasaron hasta a penas divisar la salida, sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, su respiración más acelerada por el nerviosismo que por la carrera le hacían desear parar, en momentos de debilidad como esos, se recordaba mentalmente el por que estaba huyendo.

Poco faltaba, solo un poco más y… un grito se escucho, haciendo eco en la cueva: había tropezado a unos escasos metros de la salida, escuchaba el sonido de su respiración agitada que era opacada por el del agua cayendo constante, se reincorporo a penas lo suficiente para voltear y ver la profunda oscuridad, en la cual seguían los pasos, tembló del pánico y se viró completamente, sentándose.

—N-no te acerques…— ordeno en un susurró, sin embargo seguía escuchándolos, cada vez más cerca— ¡NO TE ACERQUES! —gritó desesperado, seguía escuchando, el sonido parecía como si estuviese en su cabeza, taladrándola.

Trató de ser valiente, un fantasma no podía ser tan malo, seguro hablando se arreglarían las cosas ¿no? Observó con insistencia la oscuridad, seguro de que ahí había algo pero, ¿qué cosa? Concentro su vista en ese lugar en el que parecía estar el responsable por los sonidos. A cada paso que escuchaba, su parpados se cerraban levemente y en su cabeza se escuchaba tan insistente y tan fuerte, en esos momentos, distinguió en medio de todo lo negro 2 puntos… ¿rojos? Si, rojos pero ¿por qué rojos?

—¿Qué eres? — pregunto, mientras se ponía de pie, completamente recompuesto. No obtuvo respuesta, sólo ese sonido peculiar, el de un zapato chocando contra el suelo— ¡Responde! —exigió autoritario.

—Quien soy, dices… los años te han puesto más dobe y redoblado lo miedoso, Uzumaki Naruto— reconoció la voz en ese mismo instante.

—¿S-sasuke? — se escuchaba realmente incrédulo ¿Sasuke ahí? ¡Era imposible! Como repuesta, la figura del otro chico surgió de la oscuridad— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso no te incumbe, dobe— su voz se escuchaba tan cortante y fría, que lo hizo temblar un poco— me la estas dejando fácil ¿sabes?

—¿Qué cosa? — su curiosidad salió a la luz, sin dejar de lado su asombro.

—Matarte.

—¡¿Eh?! —se escandalizó— ¡pero Sasuke… tu no eres así!, ¿vas a matarme siendo yo tu mejor amigo?

—Si.

—¡No puedes hacerlo!, primero que todo: no moriré sin antes haberme convertido en Hokage, y segundo: no moriré sin antes haberte devuelto a la aldea— habló serio, pero también decidido.

—Hpm, idiota… si piensas tanto en ser Hokage ¿Por qué andas tras de mí, en vez de entrenar y hacer algo?

—Si no puedo salvar a un amigo, ¿Cómo pretendes que me convierta en Hokage? — Sonrió— ¡y también le hice una promesa a Sakura-chan!

Sasuke se vio tentado a reír, pero no lo hizo— ¿Por esa molestia, que es tan poca cosa que te manda a TI hacer cosas que ella siquiera puede aspirar hacer? —el tono burlesco y las crueles palabras lograron su cometido, Naruto estaba enojado.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —le gritó— ¡No te metas con Sakura-chan, ella se ha vuelto fuerte!

— ¿Dices que eso es ser fuerte? — su voz tranquila, no hizo más que enojar más a Naruto— estorba y no hace más llorar.

—¡NO INSULTES A SAKURA-CHAN, TEME!

—Escucha, no tengo tiempo para esto— se colocó en posición de combate— voy acabar contigo tan rápido, que ni siquiera te darás cuenta— sonrió de medio lado, prepotente.

—Con que nos ponemos serios, eh— sacó un kunai— hazlo si puedes— retó, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su sangre, hace mucho que esperaba ese encuentro.

Desenfundo su espada para terminar con eso rápido, como había dicho antes, no tenía tiempo para eso. Decidido se acercó a paso lento, mientras que un Chidori que formaba en la palma de su mano se extendía por el mango de la espada y luego por esta misma, haciendo que luciera resplandeciente e inundando la cueva con el particular sonido de esa técnica.

—Te llego la hora— sin más que decir, corrió hasta el rubio, agarrando impulso.

Tenía su kunai listo para atacar, aguardo unos instantes hasta que Sasuke estuviese lo suficientemente cerca y al último momento lo esquivó— te falta práctica, ¿no? — mentira, él mismo sabía que Sasuke no se esperaba su movimiento, por lo general era muy predecible y atacaba de frente y sin ningún plan en mente, pero con Sasuke ya era diferente— ¡Que lento! — se burló, tratando de encontrar debilidades en los movimientos del otro, hasta que lo perdió de vista.

—El que debería mejorar eres tu— le hablaron al oído— ¿no crees? — Deslizó la espada –ya sin la técnica- hasta la garganta del rubio, haciéndolo temblar— me siento generoso— susurró acercando un poco más la espada— ¿quieres decir algo antes de morir? — sintió algo dentro de él esparciéndose, poder y gloria, tener la vida de alguien en sus manos era algo inigualable, al fin mataría a ese estorbo.

—No creo que yo debería mejorar, ¿sabes?

Sintió su sangre hervir de rabia, ¿ese idiota se atrevía a insultarlo a punto de ser asesinado por él?, que estupidez— Muere— y en un movimiento limpió y sin piedad, cortó la garganta del chico que, luego de un gritó desgarrador, desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando un tanto desconcertado a Sasuke.

—¡RASENGAN! — alcanzó a oír, giró su vista -que volvía a ser escarlata- arriba, muy tarde a su pesar, ya la técnica estaba impactando en su pecho, tirándolo al suelo.

—D-dobe…— se colocó difícilmente de pie, Naruto seguía erguido a unos metros de él, sin rasguño alguno, ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que era un Kage Bushin?! Fulminó con la mirada al rubio, con ganas de acabar con él en ese mismo instante— eres un maldito— limpió con el dorso de brazo la sangre que caía por la comisura de sus labios, sonrió confiado— has firmado tu sentencia de muerte.

—¡Muéstrame lo que tienes, baka! — exigió.

—No aguantarías nada— estiro su espada a un lado, se irguió— voy acabar con tu insignificante vida.

Corrió en dirección de su unico objetivo, tratando de clavarle la espada en el pecho, sin éxito, Naruto había utilizado el mismo truco que antes, sin embargo, no le dejó escapar, ya tenía en cuenta que iba hacer lo mismo, así que en cuanto el rubio dio un salto para escapar, él le siguió plantándosele detrás y sin pensarlo mucho clavó su espada sin miramientos en la pierna izquierda del rubio, hasta atravesarla.

—¡AH! — el gritó desgarrador surgió desde lo más hondo de su garganta, cayó al suelo, mientras hacía presión en su pierna para detener la hemorragia, su expresión era una de total dolor, y ese instante se dio cuenta que Sasuke le observaba mientras se retorcía del dolor, le encaró, con rostro desafiante, mientras el otro se erguía más elevando su mentón, sin dejar de observarle.

—Es para que no corras cuando trate de acabar contigo, ¿genial, no?

—M-maldito…

Observó a Sasuke desde abajo, se le veía tan soberbio, tan despiadado, tan… cambiado. Algo dentro de él hizo "clic", su vista se enfoco en la nada y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, Kami, ahora se daba cuenta ¡ahora veía la realidad con otros ojos!, se veía tan patético pidiéndole a un Sasuke completamente diferente del que conocía que volviera a Konoha, no tenía caso, ese Sasuke no era el mismo que el de hace 3 años, era un asesino, un renegado y un vengador.

—Me cansé…—murmuró, bajando la mirada derrotada, fijándola en el suelo húmedo.

—Idiota— pateó el rostro del rubio, haciendo que impactara contra el suelo— débil, no aguantas ni un rasguño— escupió sus palabras, mientras se posicionaba para darle el golpe de gracia.

Eso era último, ¿iba a dejar a Sasuke humillarlo de esa manera?, claro que no— Me cansé— repitió más alto, apoyándose en sus manos para colocarse de pie, pero no lo logró, encaro a Sasuke— me cansé… me cansé de ti, de la estúpida promesa a Sakura-chan, de tu ridícula venganza, de rogarte que vuelvas, ¡ME CANSÉ DE SER TAN PATETICO! —gritó y recibió otra patada, pero no volvió a desplomarse en el suelo.

—Ahora morirás más patético, y lo mejor de todo, es que lo sabrás— se mostró tranquilo, fijando su vista en Naruto.

Sintió algo dentro de él, revolviéndose, mezclándose y creciendo, furia, una furia inmensa se apoderaba de él— ¡Callaté, baka! —Insultó al otro, sin importarle el hecho de estar en desventaja— eres un idiota, un orgulloso, arrogante, retorcido y vengativo, ¡eres todo lo malo que puede haber en una persona!... ¡eso y mucho más! — expulsaba todo el enojo en sus palabras, ya que no podía a los golpes.

Sasuke quedo unos segundos desconcertado, ¿Naruto le estaba insultando? Es más, ¿se mostraba desafiante con una pierna indispuesta y con una gran desventaja?, le molesto de sobremanera, pero no era el coraje del rubio, sino las cosas que le dijo, le estaba restregando todo sus defectos en cara, el enojo y las ganas de matarlo crecían en su interior, alimentándose por el odio que ya ocupaba su corazón.

—¿Y tu que eres? — no se iba a quedar atrás, por muy infantil que fuese— un marginado que tiene dentro a una bestia que destruyo a Konoha completa, abre de una buena vez lo ojos, ¡todos te odian, Naruto!... a un idiota patético que me persigue a cada que puede con el cuento de "los mejores amigos" —bufó— ¡madura, Naruto! ¡Nunca fuiste importante para mí, ni hoy ni nunca!

—¿Sabes, Sasuke? No te voy a preguntar por que no mataste— trató de ponerse pie, pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaron, haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo.

—Patético— dijo, como si estuviese comprobando lo antes dicho.

—Quiero— prosiguió sin prestarle atención a lo que dijo el moreno, clavó su mirada en la otra— quiero saber… ¿Por qué me quieres matar?

—Creo que tienes el derecho a saberlo, como voy acabar contigo pronto, no tengo problema en atrasarme un poco— aclaró— es para conseguir una técnica muy poderosa del Sharigan y también para deshacerme de ti, me estorbas.

—¿Por qué a mi? ¿Tengo algo de especial? ¿Por qué tengo un zorro de mierda adentro de mi o que?

—Por que fuiste lo más cercano a un amigo que tuve— se contradijo, sin darse cuenta de ello— y lo más importante para obtener la técnica era matar a tu mejor amigo, es la manera más fácil.

—Aja…— esta vez sus intentos dieron fruto, logró colocarse de pie— ¿y ahora? No estoy muy seguro de que la consigas— el rostro del otro no cambio ni un ápice, pero se podía leer la confusión es sus ojos— ¿Qué?, no me mires así Sasuke… acabas de dejarme en claro que no fui nadie importante en tu vida, ¿no? — se escuchó serio, mientras se apoyaba en su pierna derecha para no volver a flaquear.

—Fuiste.

—¿Eres idiota, verdad? La venganza te afecta Sasuke, pero… no vas a conseguirla ¿me oyes?, por que ya no somos amigos y mucho menos conocidos… voy a tratar de olvidarte, de olvidar lo años que perdí mi tiempo en ti—su serenidad hacia enojar al moreno, que seguía observándole mientras apretaba la mandíbula— voy a borrarte de mi memoria y de olvidar que alguna vez, quizás, yo fui tan importante para ti como tu lo fuiste para mi… ahora lo que más importa es que, somos enemigos— sentenció.

—…

—Conste que esto fue lo que tu quisiste Sasuke, arruinar nuestra amistad por una venganza sin sentido que… no te llevará a ningún lado, después de ella no tendrás nada y a nadie, todos te odiaran por renegado y traidor, eres escoria, una basura— silenciosas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Se acerco al chico cojeando, sin importarle si le clavaba una espada en el pecho o lo mataba con otra cosa, colocó ambas manos en cada hombro del chico— Ten en cuenta tu fuiste quien arruino todo, ni siquiera paraste a pensar que había alguien allí, dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que fuese, lo hiciste sin reparar en cuantas personas dañabas… Sasuke, lo más importante de todo esto es que ese lazo que nos unía… se ha roto o tú lo has cortado, con tus acciones y palabras.

—De igual forma te mataré y no pienses que tendré piedad.

—¡Piensas que lo hago por eso!— reclamó soltándolo, retrocedió con un poco de dificultad— ¡vamos! — Elevó ambos brazos a la altura de los hombros— ¡hazlo, mátame! ¡Clávame aquí tu espada! — señalo en su pecho el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón— pero ten en cuenta que con eso no consigues nada— dejó ambos brazos caer, le dio la espalda a Sasuke, emprendiendo camino hacia la salida— ¿sabes otra cosa, Sasuke Uchiha? Siempre te tuve muy presente, como amigo –el mejor de todos-, hasta como hermano… pero, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¿no? — bajo la cabeza, sonriendo melancólicamente, recordando los buenos tiempos de su niñez, negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos recuerdos, volviendo a su semblante serio— para serte sincero, acabo de despertar de un sueño y veo la realidad, tan clara como el agua.

—¿Qué ves? ¿Qué eres patético? —elevó un poco la voz, para que el otro escuchase.

—Aparte de eso, veo que eres un maldito que no merece el perdón de nadie… te agradezco lo bueno, no puedo decir que lo malo también pero…—se detuvo, para girar la cabeza a un lado, a penas lo suficiente como para divisar a Sasuke— igual las experiencias te hacen madurar.

—No me interesa cuantas tonterías quieras, te matare y conse-

—Eres un débil, Sasuke… ya estás tocando fondo, ¿asesinar a alguien para conseguir una técnica? — giró su rostro, observando el agua caer a su frente, negó con la cabeza — ¡entrena! — le gritó— no asesines a otros para conseguir técnicas, se alguien, ¡no dejes que tu venganza te consuma!

—¡CALLATE!

—¿Sabes lo que creo de esta situación?, que todavía quieres a tu hermano, él es la única persona que te queda en el mundo y… no puedo creer que lo quieras matar, no justifico las que acciones de él, pero tampoco las tuyas— tuvo que gritar por el sonido del agua opacando sus voces, sin embargo, su voz no denotaba odio o enojo, se escuchaba monótona, vacía— supongo que así a de ser un demente, ¿cierto?

—¡NO SABES NADA! ¡CALLATE!

—Adiós, Sasuke— se despidió antes de atravesar la cascada, dejando al otro solo y triste.

Él lo sabía, ¡maldita sea, lo sabía!... sabía que Naruto tenía razón, todavía una parte de su ser no estaba lista para matar a Itachi, por mucho que le odiase y que su deseo de venganza haya sido tan grande como para alejarse todo lo que quería, él no estaba listo.

Y por su estúpida venganza había acabado con lo mejor que había tenido hasta el momento… Naruto, había acabado con su lazo, que a pesar de que le quiso matar 2 veces, Naruto no se rendía, insistía en que todavía tenían ese lazo… y lo tenían, pero prácticamente lo cortó, lo destrozó y quemó.

Un fuerte dolor inundo su pecho, peor que el de una técnica impactando contra el,_ -"El dolor llega con el tiempo"- _recordó las palabras dichas por el rubio, llevó una mano a su pecho, dolía horrores, cayó de rodillas al suelo y luego se desplomó completamente, se sentía un idiota y un insensible, torturándose a si mismo rememorando sus mejores años en Konoha, con Naruto, con el Equipo 7, sus misiones, sus peleas, todo quemándose y perdiéndose, dejándolo con absolutamente nada.

Si tan sólo hubiese confiado… confiado en sus amigos, tal vez hubiese logrado sus metas— Lo perdí…— se dijo a si mismo, derrumbando las barreras que había antepuesto entre él y sus sentimientos, pensando en su pasado y reflexionando al respecto.

**-¡Espero que les haya encantado!, como verán no es ningún fanfic yaoi ni nada, la verdad no era la idea, es que siempre me pregunte: ¿y si Naruto se diera cuenta de lo desgraciado que es Sasuke? (si ofender a sus fans u_u), bueno, trate de plasmar más o menos mi repuesta con este fanfic. Sin más que decir ¡me despido!, ¡dejen reviews por favor! XDD**

**-Notas de corrección:** Eso fue todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, la verdad no se si me pase con Sasuke o le falto algo más, pero me parece que así quedo bien. ¡Ah! una cosilla, hay una parte que dice: _"El dolor llega con el tiempo"- _recordó las palabras dichas por el rubio", bien, esto lo inventé yo, no lo van a escuchar en el anime ni nada por el estilo xD, por si acaso. Una ultima cosa, espero no ofender a nadie con esto –aunque creo que no lo hago, pero por si acaso- y como leerán en mi perfil, doy disculpas de anticipado. ¡Ya, eso es todo! xD

**-ATE-LOGO!**

**-SAYONARA!**

**-BYE!**

**-¡ADIÓS!**

**Amlg-fan1NS, XD**


End file.
